


The Death of the Chargers

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heroic Chargers, I really don't like Gatt., Krem's awesome., Other, Several in Fact - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: The Iron Bull's musings after the Charger's fall.





	The Death of the Chargers

**Author's Note:**

> It's official! I have completed grad school! WE survived!! At times my brain is an infinitely perverse place. So, instead of the happy I had planned...here's a sad.

            There was that moment of utter betrayal. The glint of fury that burned dep in Gatt’s eyes as Evie bellowed the order “Fall BACK!” He remembers the pressure of Evie’s hand on his arm. Each digit as it pressed hard against his forearm. She was a touch-er, their inquisitor. Probably came from all that time locked in a tower, touch-starved. He remembers the tears dancing in her eyes when she asks, begs, “Please Bull. No alliance is worth the Chargers lives.” And he remembers Gatt’s keening whine of horror as Bull put the horn to his lips and blew the retreat.

            He remembers watching the activity on the lower hill, heart swelling with pride and love for the ragtag band of misfits he’d cobbled into a decent merc troop, and how they’d eventually become family. They’d gotten to know one another so well over the years. It didn’t take long to figure a man out when you fought side by side. You learned his weaknesses, where he consistently left himself open. You understood when he couldn’t wrap is head around a concept or strategy because his face sported the same expression during training or briefings.

            You also knew the moment he finally “gets it”. When he understood the play. Or that difficult move after hours, weeks, and more of hard work and struggle, you understood when the missing pieces of the greater picture snapped into place. It changed his stance. The way he carried himself from that point forward. You understood when he finally knew the lay of the land, the repercussions of those decisions.

            Bull remembers how the blown-horn turned to dust in his grip. Gatt’s self-satisfied smirk when the realization hit him too. Evie’s low groan of horrified disbelief as she collapsed to the ground, eyes riveted on the hill below. This woman who’d made ancient magisters, fade demons, and governments piss themselves in sheer terror when facing her, broke upon the hill as the battle below unfolded. Bull loved her even more in that moment than he had before. She had always been someone he would fight for. For the Chargers, for himself. The Arishok, Ben-Hasrath, the whole Qunari government could go pound salt.

            He remembers the color of the flame when the Arishok’s letter burned over the fire. He remembers his own surprise when Josephine raised her voice to cut through Evelyn’s tirade about the uselessness of the Qunari help, and how she’d like to tell the Arishok himself exactly where he could store the dreadnoughts he offered to her.  He remembers Evie’s own shocked face and chuckles. He remembers Evie’s heartfelt assertion that the cost for Qunari cooperation was just too bloody high to pay.

            He remembers the moment he chose to become Tal-Vashoth. His government had nothing to do with it. Hell, they’d come begging Evie to please take the proffered ships and personnel to quash the threat of red lyrium. Bull remembers her rage at the loss of the Chargers. It was an awesome thing to behold. His men were idiots. Idiots who’d been unlooked-for heroes. Who’d fought by his side, who made the heart-rending choice to save others instead of themselves.

            He remembers the shared laughter, tears, and a thousand-odd memories of trivial things that would eventually slip through the cracks of time. He remembers the look of awe and shock on Krem’s face the day they met, and the squaring of the man’s shoulders as Krem met his enemy in battle, stopping their advance.

            He remembers how it all fell out. The horn was heard, the Chargers began to disburse. Some sound or movement caught Krem’s attention. Bastard was always too perceptive by far. Bull saw Krem square his shoulder, nodding once to Dalish. Dalish aimed her “bow” in the direction Krem had indicated. Poised, she waited for Krem’s final signal to strike.

            It was truly amazing how quickly one could learn to communicate with one’s close associates. One hill too far away, and Bull could read the conversation easily. The slight nods, head shake, quiet arm movements, shifts from flat-footed to the balls of one’s feet. Bull remembers the moment he knew Krem understood there was another group of Venatori bastards coming up their hill. The Chargers shook off their weariness and attacked their enemy. Despite the horn that had sounded, and knowing that call had meant retreat, Krem had raised his head to look at the hill Bull and Evie stood. He then raised his hands in their “horns up!” gesture and lead the charge into the oncoming fighters. The battle was spectacular. Bull’s heart swelled with pride, and broke in grief. His men made the Venatori pay for every inch of ground with their own blood. At the end of the day, none of them had made it back from the mission alive.


End file.
